7teen: Canada Day
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP25: "After all, the gang is Canadian. My fellow country folk, let us celebrate and salute with 7teen": Nikki is struggling to write up a paper on Canada for her college class, and Caitlin has started a ballot to find a perfect date for the dance at night, while Jonesy is discovered to be selling what turns out to be illegal fireworks: This fic is not intended to be racist.
1. Intro: Happy Canada Day sort of

**_Author's notes_**

**_Do forgive me for being away so long, but I can't help it when I get so backed up in a corner._**

**_Also, this just may set off your jealous meters, but… At Anime North, 2013, I met Katie Griffin (Lydia, Krissy) and Linda Ballantyne (Unknown) two guest-actors from 6teen, and don't forget in 2012 I met Christan Potenza (Jude)_**

**INTRO**

Canada Day, a time to celebrate the birth of a glorious country. To raise your head high, and to open your heart, and feel proud to be a Canadian, and all around the mall… you couldn't look anywhere without seeing someone holding a flag, or wearing a shirt with the flag on it, or a red and white cap or hat with our Maple Leaf on it.

Caitlin even had leafs decorated all over the lemon and wearing a beautiful white scarf with the leaf on it. "What do you think?" she asked. "Looking good, Cait." said Jen. Instead of her Leon Shreds sports jacket, she wore a special promotional Canadian shirt and cap the Penalty Box was dealing…

…but Nikki didn't feel so optimistic, if anything she looked frazzled and grumpier than ever. "I'm starting to think I don't care if ever see another leaf again." she groaned. She had been asked by her college prof to write up an essay on Canada Day and its history, to help improve her skills to be a travel writer, but after a whole week she had barely gotten any farther than…

_"Canada was born July 1st, 1879…"_

"Ugh! This is hopeless!"

"Come on…" said Wyatt "There's lots of things about Canada you can mention."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Like how Maple Syrup is one of our best exports…" I said. "Ahh, excellent detail, dude." Jude said as he opened a packet of syrup and guzzled it down whole. "Ah! Sweet..!"

"Or how we used to have only two territories…" added Jen.

"Ooh… there are even all our animals like Caribou, Beavers, and Geese…"

Nikki's eye twitched nervously. "I stand corrected… it's not hopeless. It's impossible!" she groaned and slammed her head down on the table, just as Jonesy came along with a big box. "Fireworks…! Get your Canada Day Fireworks!" he hollered "Celebrate the countries birth with a bang!"

Two dudes came along and each bought a couple of rockets from him. "Hang tough my fellow Canadians."

The rest of us could hardly believe he was doing well at his new job, and Jude gazed at the many different fireworks like a chest of treasure. "Dude… these are, like, so awesome. The thunder-cracker… Galaxy Kablam…" he gasped at a giant rocket ship shaped one "The Big One!"

Even Wyatt gazed awkwardly at it "The one in a million, impossible to duplicate, most colorful, and biggest blaster of them all? It's too beautiful for words."

"No joke…" added Jonesy "These babies will go sweet at the fireworks show tonight."

"And don't forget the Canada Day dance as well before that." added Caitlin, "EEE… it's going to be so fun."

"I know right…!" squealed Jen, but finally, Nikki snapped, screamed, and ran off, and we all exchanged looks of concern about her at one another.

**_Intro theme_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

_Now that we're through with school  
__We get to make all the rules.  
__And spend more time with all my friends.  
__Always hangin' together… in a place where we grew up_

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way  
__I love my job, and I live at the mall today  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm… 7TEEN…Life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way to fast  
__Still the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

_1…2…3…4…5…6…_

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN!  
__Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN!"_**


	2. Canada Craziness

**CHAPTER ONE**

Caitlin was looking at a brochure for the Canada Day dance, which including the exclusive firework shows at the end. "Ahh, it'll be so romantic." she sighed. "So, who's the lucky dude about to make you list of dumps and bumps now?" Jonesy asked, trying to be funny, but none of us laughed, not even Caitlin, and she simply said "No one."

Each one of us gasped in shock. Jude dropped his skateboard, Jen's cap flipped, Wyatt spat out his coffee, and my shades nearly fell off. "Did you just say, none?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sure did. Nobody yet…" then she reached behind the lemon and pulled up a box with a slot in the top, and on the front was a picture of herself and a slogan saying that guys could win a date with her for the dance. "Bonus included…?" asked Wyatt.

Caitlin nodded "That bonus is… if things go smooth, we might just take it to the next level. It's a totally cool idea."

"It is not totally cool." snapped Jen.

"As much as I usually like to disagree with Jen, she's right." Jonesy said "Remember when I tried that Valentine's Day ballet? Things didn't really go well."

"I have the photo proof…" Wyatt said as he held up his cell-phone and showed us the pictures of Julie, back when she looked nerdy and gross, and the white-hatted cowboy. "Hey! You told me you deleted those!" snapped Jonesy.

Wyatt shrugged, and Jude chuckled as he gazed at the pictures again. "Oh, that is so slick, bro."

Jen cleared her throat and warned Caitlin if the same thing would happen to her. "Oh, it won't." Caitlin said, and she showed us another sign she had made which read, _"Guys only!"_ and below it was a long list of requirements, some of which were…

-Tall

-Cute looking

-Does well in school

-Is funny

-Dresses well

"Whoa! Someone sure is being selective." That was as delicately as I could put it, but Caitlin remained confident that she was going to work it out. With that settled, Canada Day or not, we still had work to attend, and Jen still had to go over completion of the dance setup around the mall and outside, and no sooner had we all taken off did a cute boy stop at the lemon and ask Caitlin suavely "Think I could do more than just buy a drink from you?"

Caitlin blinked twice and gave him his drink and a leaf card to fill out and stuff into the box. Then another cute guy came, and he filled out a card, and soon a small row of boys came. "Wow! I'm good."

…

"Welcome to the Khaki Barn."

Nikki was all curled up in her favorite change-cubicle, tapping her pencil against her paper on the clipboard. "Ah! Come on! Think!" she groaned "Your future as a travel writer is at stake." There was a knock at the door. She opened up and stuck out her head and snapped "What?!"

Kristen and Kirsten just stood there tapping their feet and giving her the look. "Take a look at what we're wearing." said Kirsten. "Oh, yeah, the new Canadian-T's we're selling. I must've missed the memo." Nikki said sarcastically.

"Yeah, hate to break on your sarcasm, which I actually don't…" said Kristen "But where's the one we gave you to wear?"

"Do I look I know, and do I look like I care?" growled Nikki "I just want to get this stupid paper done, and unless you have any creative thought and ideas about what to say about this country… which we all you don't… then leave me alone!" and she angrily slammed the door shut, much to all the customers shock and confusion.

…

Later, at McFlipsters, Wyatt was flipping his burgers while singing a new short song spoofed form the national anthem…

_Oh, Canada…_

_Where burgers aren't bland  
True taste and love  
Made for customers demand._

Everyone cheered and waved their flags. "Nice one, Wyatt." I said.

Jude chomped on his burger "Mmm…! The country never tasted sweeter." He and I then slapped a high-five as we ate lunch, and Jonesy came along with his fireworks box and still hollering "Fireworks! Get your Canada Day fireworks!"

Some of Wyatt's customers actually bought some, much to Wyatt's disapproval. "Jonesy, you can't just barge in here and sellout."

"What? You can't just hog all the fireworks-less people either."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine! At least it helps attract people and gets more customers."

Jude could see that Jonesy still hadn't sold "The Big One" yet, and he was panting and almost drooled over them. "Ew… Jude!" I groaned. "Sorry dude… can't help it. It's just so beautiful."

"Well just don't ruin my merchandise." Jonesy said.

Now that I had a chance to gaze closely at Jonesy's fireworks, I couldn't help but notice how unusual they seemed. "…Jonesy where did you get these anyway?" I asked.

"From my boss…" Jonesy answered with a mouth full of fries. "I mean, he's not actually my boss. He just handed me these and told me to sell them and make some quick cash. Then he just ran off, almost as if he was glad to be rid of these."

That didn't sound very smooth to us. "And just where did you meet this guy and what did he look like?" asked Wyatt.

"…In the alley behind the mall when I first came here, and he wore one of those goofy trench coats and hats. Why? What's the big deal?"

"Dude… I think these little guys may be illegal." said Jude.

Jonesy bit his burger and just stopped, and we all soon were to get our answer as Ron came along. "Yo'! Rent-a-cop at six...!" I whispered, and we hid the box behind the counter without him seeing. Ron just stood before us tapped his night-stick at his hand.

"Anything we can help you with?" Wyatt asked, and Ron gave him a very close and strict look. "Not unless you're willing to confess."

"Confess to what?" Jonesy asked.

Ron opened his flip-pad "Word on the street is some shady weasel smuggled in some fireworks to this world region without goin' through customs… and _someone_ is helpin' him on the outside." He cast a strict look at Jonesy who seemed nervous, and Ron sniffed him. "I smell guilt off of you, punk."

Jonesy then let out a burp, and Ron covered his nose. "Sorry, man." Jonesy said.

As Ron had no physical proof yet, he couldn't take Jonesy in. "I'll be watchin' your punks… and especially you!" and he left, leaving the rest of us, especially Jonesy feeling cold in the spines. "Ah, man!" he groaned "I am so busted!"


	3. Some Canada Day

**CHAPTER TWO**

We all took the box to the backroom to keep it from prying eyes. "I can't believe I got mixed up in this whole thing." Jonesy groaned.

"I could." Wyatt said.

"Me too." I added.

"Ditto." said Jude.

"Focus, guys!" snapped Jonesy "Ron's on to me. If he finds this box, I'm toast! I gotta get them outta' here."

"Easier said than done…" I pointed out saying that everyone was egger to buy fireworks. "We'll have to sneak them out of here." Jonesy said.

"We?" asked Wyatt "Um, you're the one who got them."

"Come on, guys. I can't do this alone, and you know it."

"Dude's got a point." said Jude. So, we agreed to help him.

…

Meanwhile, Jen was had just finished talking to the members of dance committee and sent them off to finish preparing. Then she decided to head over to the lemon for a swig, when a shocking sight caught her eye and made her drop her clipboard…

…a long lineup of what had to be nearly every hot and single stud in the mall was there at lemon buying drinks and putting their names in Caitlin's ballot box. She felt a like the luckiest girl in the mall, while Jen felt just… beyond words, but pretty much sick to her stomach.

Caitlin was flirting with the guy in the front of the line, when she snapped at her. "Caitlin!"

"Gotta go…" Caitlin flirted, and then turned to Jen "What's up?"

Jen motioned with her head at the line that had started to break up. "Oh, them… they're just candidates for my date ballot. I'm on my second box."

"What?!" snapped Jen, and sure enough Caitlin lifted up a heavy, full box of entries she had received earlier, which only further infuriated Jen, and not just out of jealousy. "Caitlin, this is only going to end bad, trust me."

"No, it won't." Caitlin said "I've got everything under control." That's when a couple of guys, she and Jen saw, we're arguing over who was better suited for Caitlin, just as Jen predicted. They didn't get physical and rather just walked off in a huff promising each other they'd be Caitlin's choice, unaware that she was prepared for this. A hidden rule of hers was if any guys got into immature fights like that, she just reached into the boxes and pulled their names out which would make it even easier. "See? All under control…"

Jen smacked her brow in dismay, and she decided to head to the Penalty Box to finish checking off her lists alone, and just like most places around the mall, it too was decked up for Canada Day. Even though Jen wasn't on shift, Coach Halder still blew his whistle at her. "MASTERSON! You're out of line this time."

"What?" snapped Jen "How am I…?"

"Don't you know what day it is, missy. On Canada Day, we salute when address others, and you didn't. Now you must suffer for your country. Five minute foul."

"But… I… UGH!" Not wanting to get yelled at anymore, Jen locked herself in. "Some Canada Day this is turning into." she grumbled.

"Right on." said a voice.

"Nikki?"

She popped up from around the box.

"How's the paper coming?" Jen had to ask, only to have Nikki grumble and tug on her hair in frustration. "I have more ideas of how I can't up with anything at all."

"Why don't you just do some research, or look on the internet for ideas?"

Nikki sighed "Well, I've tried everything else; Might as well add another failed attempt. Later."

…

Ron was continuing his rounds of the mall looking for the box of fireworks. Even taking time to stop and talk to those who may have bought any from Jonesy, but his in-your-face and bullying attitude only got him slaps in the faces form girls and ignored from guys, and Ron even went so low as to question little kids and even toddlers who cried and their mothers were outraged at him and slapped his face or stomped on his foot, but he wasn't giving up. "I know you're here someplace." he hissed "If I could track a mouse through a blown up forest in the service… I can find a guilty punk!"

Too bad for him, we were close by and keeping an eye out for him. When I saw he was gone, I motioned for Jonesy and the guys to come and bring the box. The sooner we disposed of it, the better.

The guys quietly crept along, keeping the box behind their backs, and stopping at each point and ducking down or behind garbage cans and other objects around the mall. Jude even acted like a spy in a cool movie, rolling his eyes about and pretending he had a gun in his hand, and rolled about. "Cut it out!" snapped Wyatt "You'll give us away."

"Sorry, it helps Me." said Jude.

The elevator was just ahead. Once we took it down to the ground floor, we could head to the exit and then find someplace to chuck the box far away… except, Ron was there as the doors opened. "Well, well… fancy seeing you with a box of illegal rockets, maggots!"

"Dudes…! I knew this was I bad idea." cried Jude.

"Never mind that…" I said and I looked Ron dead in the face. "You think you're so tough, Rent-a-cop?"

Ron and I gazed at one another like gladiators ready to fight, and suddenly, the doors closed, squeezing Ron by the neck in-between them. "Run!" I shouted, and we got a big head start on Ron just as he freed himself from the elevator doors. "Okay, maggots. I tried to be peaceful, but injustice… is not what this country's about!" he hissed. Stanley was standing next to him and said "Um… you know they're getting away, right?"

Ron patted his head "Thank you, son." and off he ran.


	4. What Canada isn't about

**CHAPTER THREE**

Caitlin announced that in one more hour, she'd finalize the results of her ballot and then carefully go through the entries to pick a winner. The boys all seemed excited, not knowing that she had been disqualifying some of them for bad behaviour and fighting and arguing amongst others, but suddenly she began to run into a problem she hadn't thought of or prepared for.

While pre-counting the votes, she had only asked the boys to give her their name, but some of them hadn't given her their full names, just their first. She couldn't tell who was really who. "Uh, oh…! Well, I hope things don't get worse."

That's when she heard the sound of someone clearing her throat. She turned and saw a line of, not cute guys, but very grouchy looking girls fuming at her like angry bulls. "Um, can I help you?" Caitlin asked nervously.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Thanks to you, there are hardly any guys left for us to even try to ask out to the dance tonight because they all want a piece of you!"

"Canada Day is a time to think about others, not just yourself you know."

Caitlin gasped when she finally realized that all she had been thinking about was a date for the dance. "Can we talk about this?" Caitlin asked, but the girls eyed with her with red in their eyes. "I didn't think so…" and she ran off screaming her trademark screech, and the mob of girls chased her all over. Jen saw everything. "Gah…! I knew something like this would happen!" and she ran off to try and help her friend.

While the guys and I kept running from Ron. We dashed across the hallways, slid down the escalator banisters, Jude even hopped on his board for extra speed. "You can't escape me, maggots!" Ron shouted "Your butts are mine for the kicking!"

"First you gotta catch us." shouted Jonesy.

The chase continued on, and to help matters, we passed the box between one another to help drive Ron off the trail as he seemed more interested in catching it more than us. "Wyatt!" I shouted as I passed him the box. He caught it and continued to run. "Man! Why do I always end up getting in these horrible situations for something Jonesy did?!" he whined.

…

Meanwhile, Nikki was at the library doing her research, which really bored her half to sleep. How could she expect to become a travel-writer if she didn't even like researching? She was aware of this, and hoped she'd snap out of it someday.

So far, she had studied how Canada was founded, and many other interesting things about it like all the many people who worked together and all the hardship to make it all happen, but still, nothing to even graze her own opinion over what made it all so great. She groaned and grouched so loud, that the librarian lost patience with her, having told her numerous times to be quiet, and asked her sternly but kindly to leave. "Fine…! See if I care, grandma!" she insulted, making the old lady feel heart struck.

Nikki was reaching her breaking point with this assignment. "Maybe I should just copy and paste a headline." She groaned to herself, knowing it was a bad idea. "Well, it's better than handing in nothing at all."

She was so lost in her own shame that she didn't hear me and the guys and Ron coming up from down the hall, until Jonesy shouted to her "Whoa! NIKKI...!" Snapping his wife out of her trance… she saw us and screamed, and then took off running. "Come back here!" shouted Ron.

…While Caitlin was running away from the mob of angry girls, and starting to lose her breath and speed. "Caitlin…!" shouted Jen as she ushered Caitlin to jumped behind the large potted plant with her. Once she did so, Jen leapt and rushed forth with a shopping cart, roaring, and ready to take on the mob… rushing past them a bowling some of them over, but many more of them continued to chase after Caitlin, and it soon got worse as many of the boys were fighting and quarreling worse than ever over who would get to date Caitlin when her ballot was drawn.

The whole mall was up and about with craziness. Some ran some ways, some ran other ways, and eventually we all ended up on the ground floor heading right for one another, and Nikki was smack in the middle of every single group. All ways there were groups of runners charging straight for her. "…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

CRASH…!

…the entire mall seemed to quake upon the huge impact, and everyone lay scattered all over the floor. Some had fallen on top of one another, and a few got stuck in garbage cans and the mall trees. "Dude…!" groaned Jude "That was awesome. Ugh… painful, but awesome. Uhn…!"

"I knew it!" Jen grumbled as she got herself up "I knew it! I knew this would happen, but did anyone bother to listen to me?!"

"It's a little late for that, Jen." I said as I rubbed my sore head.

Easily, Nikki was the most outraged at the way everyone had behaved. "Is this what Canada Day is all about... selling fireworks for a profit? Chasing people out of personal grudges, or being shallow and picky over cute boys?"

Every single one of us looked ashamed, but as Nikki opened her mouth to scold us even more… she suddenly found what she had been looking for. "That's not what it's about!" she cried with a smile on her face, and she ran off to get busy on her paper with a new topic…

_"What Canada is really about."_

As for the rest of us, we all had to rectify our errors.

Caitlin realized the fullness of her error, and publicly canceled her ballot.

Ron hated to admit it, but he was sorry too, and should have guessed Jonesy didn't know any better about the fireworks being illegal.

Jonesy apologized to Me, Wyatt, and Jude for getting us involved in this.

"Ahem!" Jen said, tapping her foot and waiting for someone to say sorry to her, but then she realized "Ah, forget it… I forgive you all anyway."

Now we had to clean ourselves up and get ready for the dance.


	5. Happy Canada Day, for real!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The mall was open late as promised, and the party was just sick… in a good way!

The music was wild, the food was delightful, but the dancing was one of the best parts of the fun, especially for me, busting my moves from my studies and practicing. I even showed Caitlin how to do a few moves, which she excelled at beautiful and caught the attention of a few single guys, but she knew to keep the antics low.

Nikki was late coming, but only because she had managed to finish her paper and handed it into her prof at the college, and she got graded right away. "I got an A!" she cried.

The rest of us cheered and gave her props, and Jonesy pecked her cheek. "And to think, if we all hadn't messed up, you wouldn't have found your inspiration." joked Wyatt.

"Meh… it's a strange world." Nikki agreed.

"To Canada…!" I said raising my soda, and we all cheered together, and the minute we sipped our drinks, the lights went out and the fireworks began to light the skies up.

As for Jude, he joined in the lighting to light one of his own. Ron had allowed us all to keep on of the fireworks from the box he had confiscated… after he and the police managed to track down and catch that shady dealer who gave them to Jonesy.

"Do it, Jude!" shouted Jonesy.

Jude, of course, kept "The Big One" and lit it excitedly. POW! The rocket went way, way up high, and exploded in the biggest and most colorful of explosions that none of the others could do. "DU-HUDE… that was… AWE-SOME!"

The national anthem was heard playing as show continued on. What a Canada Day it was!

**_Ending theme_**

_I'm 7teen…_

_I have found my own way_

_I love my job, and I live at the mall today_

_And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN!_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN!"_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Happy Canada Day my fellow country folk…!_**

**_Just two more eps to go and we've reached the finale of season two… which means I'll FINALLY be able to do THE WORLD OF WARFARE… (This will help punish Nikki for deserting us)_**


End file.
